When Souls Collide
by SoundFish5
Summary: Maka has just defeated Acura. Obviously, this has made her and her friends 'heroes'. Still, they have decided to continue to attend Shibusen. Sadly, their now happy lives are once again throw astray when a skeleton comes from Kid's closet. Not knowing whether this is a friend or foe, only one thing is clear anymore... everything is going to change.


**Heeelllooo, my fellow artists! I am the HeadphoneOtaku! Before you read, please know that this is the fiesta story that I'm really going to dedicate myself to. I have another story, but I haven't been very inspired to continue with it, and will probably take it down. So, for all intents and purposes, this is my first story. I hope you enjoy, and make sure to rate and review to tell me what you though!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**********break**********

Shibusen has always been known as the last line of defense for peace and prosperity all over the world, with its meisters and weapons being the symbols of hope and happiness for all humanity. Therefore, the school has always been greatly respected by the people of the world, not just the citizens of Death City.

However, there is another, more concealed specialty of Shibusen, one that goes un-noticed by the public, yet is just a commendable as it's meisters and weapons…

They have some kick ass food!

In fact, a certain Shinigami in training and his two weapons were currently appreciating just how deserving of that reputation the school really is.

"Mmm, Father really knows how to train some amazing chefs. They meals they make have perfect symmetry. Not one setup is unbalanced, the drinks are presented in a symmetrical way, and don't even get me started on the chef's outfits! The very definition of true beauty. Am I right, Liz?" Kid asked with a sparkle in his eyes as he enjoyed the thought of how perfect the lunch setup was. However, when he didn't receive a response, he felt slightly deflated.

"Liz?" Kid questioned. Of course, when he turned to his right to see what his taller partner was doing, he was appalled to see her inhaling her meal from one side of the plate to the other, in complete disregard of her need to breathe.

"Om my God, Liz?! What do you think you're doing?" Kid shouted in sadness as he saw the perfect symmetry of her meal disappear before his very eyes.

"Ewting. Why?" Liz asked.

"What do you mean why?! That meal couldn't be farther from symmetrical if it tried. You're ruining a beautiful piece of art!" Kid sobbed as Liz continued to eat her food in an uneven way.

"And you're ruining my meal by interrupting me." Liz retorted before shoveling another mouthful of ramen into her mouth.

Kid sighed, defeated. "Liz, you should at least slow down. There's plenty more once you finish your plate. But, how about you take a second to breathe before you get more?" Kid suggested, sweat-dropping at just how much food his weapon and longtime friend, Liz, could fit into her mouth at once.

"Can breathe later. Food too good. More. Give me more!" Liz cried out, having taken off back to the food court for more noodles before even finishing her sentence.

"I swear, she is completely hopeless sometimes" Kid grumbled to Patty with his head in his hands, while Patty was busy drawing a giraffe in her sketch book.

"Yup! That's Sis for ya. Only thing better than good make-up is good food! Or, at least, that's what she tells me." sang the ditz of a blonde, not looking up from her doodling.

"Wright ooo ur, Pette" Liz slurred, mouth still full of noodles, having returned with another mound of food. It didn't last more than a minute or so. (I envy her metabolism… and her large mouth. Hump)

"I swear Liz, sometimes I don't know what I'm going to do with you. I mean…" Kid stopped mid-sentence when he felt something strange. Something familiar, deep in his soul. A wavelength he had never expected to feel again.

"_Wait a minute. Was that? No, it couldn't be. Impossible. I must be imagining things"_ Kid though, _"but it was so similar. Just like I felt that one night. Could it really be him? Could it be…?"_

"Kid. Kid? Kid!" Liz was shaking his shoulders after calling him for a few minutes.

"Huh? Wet? Oh, Liz." Kid said, disoriented for a moment after being pulled out of his thoughts.

"I was trying to get your attention for five minutes! What were you thinking about? Is something wrong?" Liz rambled, holding a look of concern for her best friend and Meister.

"I'm sorry Liz, I was just reminiscing on some old memories. Nothing to worry about." Kid assured with a smile.

"You sure, because you know me and Patty are here for you if you want to talk or need someone to lean on." Liz continued, not convinced by his halfhearted smile and vague reply. Upon further inspection, Kid saw Patty nodding in agreement as Liz talked with a genuine look in her eyes.

"It nothing, really. I'm fine." Kid rebutted, looking away to avoid eye contact with them. "_At least I think I am. But I can't let them worry about me if there isn't anything to worry about. I need to find out what that was about myself first. If I have to, I can talk to them about it later."_ Kid thought to himself.

"Promise?" Patty asked over Liz's shoulder, both looking at him expectantly for an answer.

"Promise. Now come on, let's get going. We're going to be late." Kid said as he stood up to throw away the remains of the day's lunch.

Liz was still not completely convinced, but decided to not pry too much and leave it alone for now.

"_He'd talk to us if something was wrong. I'm sure of it"_ Liz assured herself as she threw away her empty plate.

However, on the way to their class, Kid couldn't get his mind off the wavelength he felt during lunch

"_I was just remembering things. Just my imagination. It has to be…"_ Kid tried to tell himself on the way to class.

**********break**********

"Whew! This is brutal. How are you two doing?" a deep voice asked in the desert just outside Death City.

"I've been better. I could really use some water." Complained a higher, more feminine voice to his right.

"Same here. And I need more strings too. I went through my last set a few miles back." Said a third voice, one that was shrill rather feminine but also lower than the second one, with a more assertive tone to boot.

"Okay. Well, we're almost there. You see it, can't you?" the deep voice asked, excitement evident as he laid eyes on the place he had been away from for so long.

"Sure can! It's just as impressive as I hoped it would be." Sang the more confident female voice.

"Wow, you were right! It's so pretty!" the other female voice squealed with a gleam in her eye as she looked at their destination.

"Well, we better not stop now, or we might not be able to get started again. Last stretch, let's go!" spurred the male voice in excitement before taking off for Death Coty on a full sprint.

"Yeah!" the girls replied before running after the male to catch up.

As they neared the border, the male thought to himself, "_I hope Kid is ready. It's time_". It wouldn't be long now.

The Guardian and his weapons would be at Shibusen soon.

**********break**********

**Hey! How was it? I'm still trying to make my writing flow better, so I apologize if it was a little choppy! Make sure to rate and review! I'd love any constructive criticism I can get. See you back if a few days!**


End file.
